pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1970's Disney film, "The Aristocats". Cast: *Duchess - Lulu Caty *Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Berlioz - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Marie - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Pocahontas *Georges Hautecourt - Sultan (Aladdin) *Abigail Gabble - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Amelia Gabble - Faline (Bambi) *Uncle Waldo - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Napoleon - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Lafayette - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Roquefort - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Scat Cat - Shaka Baka (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peppo the Italian Cat - Hubba Hubba (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Mighty Mouse *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Matthias (Redwall) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Ratatouille *Edgar Balthazar - Ham Egg *Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion) *French Milkman - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Le Petit Cafe Cook - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Truck Movers - Fred and Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Frog - The Frog (Teletubbies) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Nobita's Teacher (Doraemon) *Cats - Various Cats Scenes: *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Sultan Arrives *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - Pocahontas' Makes a Will *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Timothy Q.Mouse Stops by for Dinner *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Catsnapped *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Dongwa O'Malley Cat" *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Gaston Reveals His Secret to Rain *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Sagwa from Drowning *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Meet Faline and Kanga Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Uncle Roger Rabbit *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Gaston Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - Timothy Q.Mouse Runs for Help *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Dongwa to the Rescue *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristocats (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Thomas O'Malley Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Marie Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Toulouse Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Berlioz Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as Georges Hautecourt Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Abigail Gabble Faline.jpg|Faline as Amelia Gabble Roger Rabbit.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Uncle Waldo Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Napoleon Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Lafayette Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Roquefort Shaka Baka.jpg|Shaka Baka as Scat Cat Hubba Hubba.jpg|Hubba Hubba as Peppo the Italian Cat Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Hit Cat the English Cat Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat Ratatouille.jpg|Ratatouille as Billy Boss the Russian Cat Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Edgar Balthazar Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Frou-Frou The Frog as Frog.jpeg|The Frog as Frog Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:The Aristocats Category:The Aristocats Spoofs